Le coeur qui boîte
by Tipititralala
Summary: OS basé sur une chanson. Il y a des choses sur lesquelles on ne parvient pas à placer des mots, à expliquer clairement, tout simplement parce que les termes nous manquent. Pourtant cette mélodie, ces lyrics, parvenaient parfaitement à traduire ce qu'il n'était jamais parvenu à lui dire en face ...


_Attention attention, me revoici ! Mon absence n'a pas été trop longue au moins ? Je ne vous ai pas trop manqué ? [Le premier qui dit non, je le piste jusque chez lui et je le torture. MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !]. Bref bref bref, encore un nouvel OS, qui devrait bien vous plaire, je l'espère fortement ! Vous pouvez d'ailleurs remercier Josam qui m'a aidé pour le choix de la chanson. Et oui, encore un écrit en chanson ! Et vous pouvez aussi dire merci à Sandrine (Sagmig) et Audrey (Juicism), qui ont décidé que c'était celui-là que je devais poster.  
Niveau compréhension de la lecture, savoir qu'elle se situe durant la saison 7, entre le 7x01 et le 7x15, ça suffira. Pour le reste, vous découvrirez par vous même ;)  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis à ce sujet ;D  
See ya people !_

* * *

_**Le coeur qui boîte.**_

Tout juste rentré dans son appartement, il se laissa retomber sur son canapé après avoir laissé ses affaires dans le couloir. Jusque là il avait eu un cas assez étrange, qui l'avait en grande partie privé d'un peu de temps avec sa compagne. Il était enfin parvenu à établir le Diagnostique, mais l'heure était tardive et il ne voulait pas réveiller sa petite-amie ou la fille de celle-ci en débarquant à une heure pareille, toutes deux ayant eu une journée assez éprouvante. Il avait donc opté pour son chez lui, bien qu'il aurait préféré pouvoir la serrer tout contre lui et lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait et comme elle lui avait manqué.

La nuit était déjà bien tombée sur Princeton, mais il ne ressentait pas vraiment le besoin de dormir pour le moment. Il attrapa alors sa guitare, et commença à jouer quelques notes, juste le temps de l'accorder. Puis, il démarra l'instrumental d'une chanson, vérifiant ainsi qu'il se souvenait toujours du tempo. Une fois chose faite, sa voix raisonna à travers la pièce, tandis que ses yeux se fermèrent pour profiter de chaque instant de cette mélodie. Il l'avait découverte lors d'un déplacement de son père où il avait été forcé de suivre, mais à présent les lyrics prenaient tout leur sens. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que, ce soir-là, il avait choisi celle-ci ...

**_« Comme un pont un peu trop court,_**  
**_qui s'arrête en plein océan,_**  
**_je doute parfois que tout l'amour,_**  
**_que je donne puisse être suffisant. »_**

Il en était conscient, il n'était pas vraiment doué pour montrer son amour à quelqu'un. Comme si on ne lui avait jamais appris à le faire, ou que son apprentissage de ce qu'était l'amour et de la façon de le prouver avait été bâclé, inachevé. Certes, depuis qu'il sortait avec Cuddy, les choses avaient quelque peu évolué, il parvenait un peu plus à lui montrer son amour, à sa façon. Mais à mesure que passaient les jours, les semaines, et même les mois, une peur silencieuse l'envahissait. Il craignait qu'elle ne lui échappe, qu'elle décide de mettre fin à leur relation sous prétexte qu'il n'était pas assez expansif, que l'amour qu'il lui offrait n'était plus assez suffisant pour elle. Cela en devenait même son plus grand doute, celui qui l'assaillait à tout moment sans crier gare.

**_« Comme les ailes d'un oiseau blanc,_**  
**_qui n'a rien vu de l'univers,_**  
**_mes bras ne sont jamais assez grands,_**  
**_pour aimer autant que nécessaire. »_**

Il n'avait quasi aucune expérience de ce qu'on appelle l'amour. Son père n'avait jamais été tendre avec lui, et sa mère avait peur de son mari. Dès son enfance il avait manqué d'amour et de tendresse, ce qui l'avait profondément marqué même si jamais il ne l'avouerait. Et par la suite, il n'avait pas eu plus de chances. A l'Université, il était connu pour être le bourreau des cœurs, le dragueur de ses dames, le mec qui ne s'intéresse aux filles que pour ce qu'elles peuvent lui apporter au lit. La seule étudiante qu'il avait aimé, du moins pour laquelle il lui semblait avoir éprouvé ce que l'on appelle de l'amour, lui avait échappé le jour-même où il était enfin prêt à imaginer un avenir avec elle. Et la deuxième femme qu'il avait aimé l'avait profondément déçu, si profondément qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à lui pardonner et avait préféré mettre fin à leur relation au bout de cinq ans. Alors autant dire qu'il n'avait jamais été chanceux sentimentalement, et qu'il ne parvenait pas à aimer aussi facilement que les autres hommes sur cette planète et à offrir sa confiance à quelqu'un.

**_« Écoute ces bruits de pas,_**  
**_qui résonnent au fond de moi,_**  
**_c'est mon cœur qui boîte,_**  
**_mais sa démarche maladroite, l'emmène toujours vers toi. »_**

Sa maladresse sentimentale était comparable à sa jambe estropiée, son cœur était boitant, tout comme lui. Et pourtant, chaque fois qu'il avait fait confiance à autre chose que son esprit, chaque fois qu'il avait laissé son cœur s'exprimer, il s'était toujours tourné vers Cuddy. La seule à qui il parvenait à se confier, la seule à qui il pouvait faire part de ce qu'il ressentait à propos de telle ou telle chose. Certes, il avait eu du mal et mis du temps à lui avouer ce qu'il éprouvait réellement pour elle, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il avait toujours été guidé dans la direction de la jeune femme. Sa démarche maladroite l'avait toujours ramené à elle, comme un naufragé s'accroche à la bouée de sauvetage envoyée dans sa direction par des sauveteurs.

**_« Comme un avion de papier,_**  
**_n'a jamais traversé la mer,_**  
**_mon cœur est souvent bien trop léger,_**  
**_pour aimer autant que nécessaire. »_**

En dehors de l'amour que sa mère lui montrait lors des absences de son père, House avait souvent vécu sans cette chance d'apprendre ce qu'est l'amour des autres, et avait appris à repousser tout ce qui pouvait y ressembler de près ou de loin pour ne pas souffrir. Mais une entrée dans l'équation de sa vie avait changé la donne, et Cuddy avait besoin qu'il lui prouve ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Mais malgré l'envie qui le dévorait de la rendre épanouie, de la combler comme jamais aucun homme ne l'avait comblé auparavant, il lui semblait toujours que ce qu'il faisait n'était jamais et que tôt ou tard, elle déciderait que ce qu'il avait à lui offrir ne sserait plus suffisant et chercherait à trouver mieux ailleurs. _**  
**_

_**« Écoute ces bruits de pas,  
qui résonnent au fond de moi, c'est mon cœur qui boîte,  
mon cœur qui traîne la patte.  
Si parfois tu me sens absent, moins proche de temps en temps, c'est que mon cœur boîte,  
mais sa démarche maladroite, l'emmène toujours vers toi. »**_

Il était un réel handicapé sentimental, et avait appris à vivre avec. Il s'était forgé une carapace rigide au fur et à mesure que les années avaient passé, et avait trouvé la méthode la plus adéquate pour lui, qui lui permettrait de se protéger des autres et d'avancer malgré sa maladresse sentimentale. Alors certes, il avait bien plus de mal que tout autre individu éduqué dans une famille aimante à interpréter la nature de ses sentiments (du moins en particulier ceux qui se rattachaient à l'amour), mais il parvenait toutefois, à sa manière, un peu lente avouons le, à faire comprendre à celle qu'il aimait qu'il était prêt à tout pour elle.

Il se l'avouait lui-même, il n'était pas toujours aussi présent aux côtés de sa compagne qu'il le désirerait. D'une part, à cause de certains cas épineux qui le retenaient plus qu'il ne le souhaitait à l'hôpital, l'empêchant ainsi de profiter de ses soirées avec Cuddy. D'autres fois, c'était la douleur qui l'en empêchait. Car il avait toujours été solitaire dans ces moments-là, et n'aimait pas vraiment montrer à Lisa combien il était fragile lorsque le seuil de souffrance devenait difficilement surmontable. Mais finalement, c'était toujours vers elle que son cœur se tournait, inévitablement. Ne serait-ce que par l'envoi d'un petit texto pour la réconforter, ou lorsqu'il enfouissait sa tête dans l'oreiller sur lequel elle dormait les rares fois où elle venait dans son appartement. Quoi qu'il fasse, où qu'il soit, son cœur boiteux ne pouvait cesser un seul instant de penser à elle, tout concentré sur ses paroles et sur les notes qu'il jouait, il n'entendit pas même une silhouette déverrouiller la porte d'entrée sans faire de bruits. Celle-ci retira ses talons dans l'entrée, demeurant plus que silencieuse pour ne pas déranger le musicien dans son morceau, avant de se poster contre l'ouverture du salon. Dos à elle, le visage du médecin ne lui était pas distinguable, mais elle était persuadée qu'il avait les yeux clos rien qu'à en juger par la profondeur de sa voix et la façon qu'il avait de gratter les cordes. Elle s'empressa alors elle aussi de refermer ses paupières, afin de profiter au maximum de cette douce mélodie et de ces paroles, qu'elle ne comprenait toutefois pas.

**_« J'aimerais avoir les mots,_**  
**_faire les gestes qu'il faut, pouvoir toujours donner le meilleur,_**  
**_j'aimerais avoir le cran,_**  
**_de dire les sentiments, enfermés au fond à l'intérieur._**  
**_Si parfois tu me sens absent, moins proche de temps en temps,_**  
**_c'est que mon cœur boîte, mais sa démarche maladroite, l'emmène toujours vers toi. »_**

Lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler d'amour, de définir ce mot, il avait plus de mal que n'importe qui. Comment voulez-vous pouvoir expliquer quelque chose que dès le plus jeune âge, vous n'avez jamais vu, pas même entre vos parents ? Il avait du apprendre seul ce qu'était d'aimer, et autant dire que la méthode n'avait pas été des plus douces. On apprend de ses erreurs, mais lorsqu'on ne connaît rien de ce dans quoi on est lancé, la chute est d'autant plus vertigineuse. Qui plus est, malgré son masque d'homme fort et rigide devant les autres, il avait une peur immense de se jeter à l'eau, d'avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour quelqu'un, et que le tout lui revienne en pleine poire. Bref, il craignait fortement de se prendre un râteau comme on dit vulgairement.

Bien que cela lui demande des efforts quasi surhumains pour lui, il voulait être le plus possible présent pour sa compagne. Il en venait d'ailleurs très souvent à se demander comment une telle femme pouvait lui laisser sa chance à lui, l'enfoiré de première. Alors certes, il n'était pas toujours proche d'elle, à la soutenir à la moindre petite chose, mais au fond, il était toujours là pour elle coûte que coûte, et ne la laisserait jamais en pleine panique, seule. Non, il l'aimait bien trop pour cela, il en était conscient. Oui il était un handicapé sentimental, mais la plus fantastique des femmes qu'il n'ait jamais connu sur Terre lui avait donné une nouvelle chance, qu'il n'était pas près de laisser filer entre ses doigts. D'autant plus que son cœur maladroit, quoi qu'il fasse, où qu'il aille, le ramenait toujours à elle, son 'rayon de soleil' comme il se plaisait à la surnommer.

Le morceau s'acheva, et sa voix se tût. La jeune femme, qui n'avait jusque là pas bougé depuis son arrivée, s'approcha enfin à pas de velours. Une fois arrivée derrière lui, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, et embrassa sa joue, ce qui le fit aussitôt sursauter et poser sa guitare sur son socle.

**- Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? **Demanda-t-il alors en l'invitant à faire le tour du canapé pour y prendre place à ses côtés.

Elle s'exécuta, et se laissa retomber à droite du Diagnosticien avant de reposer sa tête sur son torse et d'entremêler leurs doigts. Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne, profitant de pouvoir humer à sa guise la délicate odeur de noix de coco grillée et d'agrumes ainsi que la pointe de vanille qu'elle dégageait.

**- Assez pour avoir entendu au moins la moitié de ta chanson**, déclara-t-elle en souriant. **Je ne t'avais d'ailleurs jamais entendu chanter en … français c'est bien ça ?**

Il acquiesça, et un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, un sourire digne de ceux dont Lisa était la seule à pouvoir lui faire esquisser.

**- Tu es une privilégiée Cuddy, même Wilson ne m'a jamais entendu m'exprimer en français aussi longtemps**, fanfaronna-t-il en bombant le torse, ce qui provoqua un petit fou rire chez la Demoiselle, vite suivi par l'infirme. **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là sans Rachel ? Je ne suis pas rentré pensant que tu devais être fatiguée et avoir envie de te reposer, je ne voulais pas te réveiller en arrivant si tard …**

La jeune femme releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il était vraiment adorable quand il s'y mettait !

**- Julia m'a proposé de garder Rachel pour la nuit et toute la journée de demain,** expliqua-t-elle en promenant son doigt sur le buste du médecin, par dessus ce T-shirt qu'il portait et qu'elle aimait tant. **Alors j'ai demandé à mon assistant de me prévenir sitôt ton cas serait achevé, car Wilson m'avait annoncé un peu plus tôt que tu semblais près du but. Et en attendant son message, j'en ai profité pour me reposer un peu, avant de venir te rejoindre ici …**

Décidément, cette femme était un génie sur talons hauts. Il la serra davantage contre lui, avant de lui voler un tendre baiser, ses iris s'ancrant aux siens pour ne plus les quitter durant de longues minutes.

**- Alors je t'ai rien que pour moi cette nuit et toute la journée de demain puisqu'on sera dimanche ? **S'enthousiasma-t-il, ses mains de part et d'autre des hanches de la Doyenne, qu'il avait fait s'installer sur ses genoux avec toutes les précautions d'usage pour qu'elle ne s'appuie pas sur sa cuisse estropiée.  
**- Oh oui … **Souffla-t-elle alors que ses mains redessinaient les courbes du visage de son amant. **Mais dis moi, cette chanson … Elle était vraiment belle …  
- « Un cœur qui boîte » ? Elle me fait penser à toi tu sais … **Avoua-t-il avant de presser doucement et tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes. **C'est comme si les paroles parvenaient à mettre des mots là où je n'y arrive pas.**

Elle hocha alors la tête, et se blottit davantage contre lui. Il le savait, elle finirait bien vite par chercher sur internet une traduction anglaise de cette chanson française. C'était d'ailleurs en grande partie ce qu'il souhaitait, car il était parfaitement conscient que cela toucherait l'Endocrinologue au plus haut point. Et pour son cœur maladroit, ce serait une façon de lui montrer l'amour qu'il éprouve pour elle …

**- Tu as dîné au moins ? **S'assura-t-il tandis que ses doigts de virtuose parcouraient l'échine de la jeune femme.  
**- Pas vraiment, je me suis endormie entre l'instant où j'ai retiré mes talons dans mon entrée après le travail pour me laisser retomber sur mon lit, et celui où mon assistant m'a prévenu que tu rentrais chez toi.**

A nouveau, il se mit à sourire. Vraiment, il en avait de la chance d'avoir une petite-amie aussi adorable, sublime tout en étant à la fois une diablesse et une fillette fragile. Il se détacha à contre-coeur d'elle, mais se saisit un instant de ses lèvres avant de rejoindre la cuisine.

**- Alors je nous prépare un en-cas, on risque d'en avoir besoin si on veut tenir le coup TOUTEEEEEE la nuit et TOUTEEEEE la journée de demain ! **S'exclama-t-il de façon à ce qu'elle puisse l'entendre sans soucis.

Et voilà, elle retrouvait son House, toujours à placer une référence au sexe dans ses propos. Mais cela faisant partie de son charme, et Cuddy était bien loin de s'en plaindre ! Elle profita donc qu'il la laisse seule dans le salon pour se saisir du Macbook de son compagnon, puis l'alluma. Bien sûr, la machine demanda un code pour le déverrouillage. Ni une ni deux, elle le trouva rapidement, s'agissant de _'Cuddles'_. Sincèrement, son Greg était trop prévisible avec elle !

Une fois le moteur de recherche lancé, elle s'empressa d'entrer sa requête, et cliqua sur le lien qui lui sembla le plus pertinent. Elle lut ainsi les paroles retranscrites dans sa langue, et les larmes affluèrent autour de ses yeux. Elle n'en revenait absolument pas, les lyrics étaient tout bonnement touchantes, émouvantes. Ces petites perles salées ne tardèrent pas à dévaler à une vitesse vertigineuse ses joues cristallines, alors qu'elle recouvrait sa tête de ses mains pour étouffer ses sanglots. Et dire qu'il l'avait chanté pour elle, traduisant tout ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à lui dire en face. Et elle, elle pleurait comme une idiote, la tête dans les mains, l'ordinateur sur les genoux, et le corps secoué de spasmes. Mais ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse, bien au delà. C'était des larmes traduisant un bonheur immense, une sensibilité brusquement mise à fleur de peau.

Il revint dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, deux assiettes dans les mains. Aussitôt il remarqua la jeune femme repliée sur elle-même, et se précipita aussi vite qu'il pût vers elle avant de poser leur repas sur la table basse et de la prendre dans ses bras.

**- Hey Lisa, faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils … **Murmura-t-il en la berçant contre lui, ses doigts parcourant ses boucles ébènes puis son échine tout doucement.

Il aperçut alors l'écran encore allumé de son Mac, et comprit rapidement le pourquoi du comment. Il attrapa le menton de la jeune femme, l'invitant à le regarder dans les yeux avant qu'il n'englobe son visage de ses mains puissantes, et qu'il ne lui offre le plus doux mais néanmoins débordant d'amour des baisers qu'il ne lui ait jamais fait auparavant.

**- Merci … **Balbutia-t-elle avant de reposer sa tête sur son épaule, ses bras autour de son cou. **Merci …**

Il ne tarda pas à comprendre pourquoi elle le remerciait. Tout simplement d'avoir réussi à trouver le moyen de lui avouer ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à lui dire à vive voix.

**- Je t'aime House …**Murmura-t-elle contre sa nuque, les yeux clos.

Il la plaça alors sur sa jambe valide, et attrapa leurs assiettes en déposant de temps à autres quelques baisers sucrés sur la peau de la Doyenne.

**- Je te laisserai me prouver à quel point tu m'aimes une fois ton assiette avalée**, assura-t-il avant de gober une fourchette pleine.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et s'attela à son rassasiement. Elle le savait, la nuit allait être longue pour eux deux, mais cela ne la dérangeait aucunement. Bien au contraire, elle allait pouvoir retrouver le plaisir du poids de son amant sur le sien, de la sensation qu'elle éprouvait chaque fois qu'il était en elle. Ils s'étaient tellement manqué mutuellement durant tout le temps que lui avait pris ce dernier cas, que l'un comme l'autre avaient réellement besoin de profiter au maximum de leur petit moment d'intimité.

D'autant plus qu'au lit, rien que tous les deux, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes. Les mots n'étaient que facultatifs, un seul regard et ils se comprenaient parfaitement. Et dans ces moments-là, le cœur boiteux de House n'était plus, laissant enfin se dévoiler un homme fou amoureux de sa Dulcinée ...

_The End._


End file.
